


Slow Dancing in the Dark

by softyeolloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Chanbaek are fiancés, Character Death, Drama, I regret doing this to my sons, I'm Sorry, M/M, Music Video: Love Shot (EXO), Violence, even major character death, or should I say were?, poetric elements, who hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyeolloey/pseuds/softyeolloey
Summary: They were slow dancing in the dark,Couldn’t be more than centimeters apart,Lips drawing closer,Hearts beating faster,No one thought it would end in disaster.





	Slow Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wrote this a few months ago and it was supposed to be a fluffy oneshot but turned into a tragic ass major character death disaster because of Love Shot and Banana Fish ( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )  
> I actually wrote a oneshot based on my original idea afterwards sooo if this hurt you too much, look forward to that little healing soon!

They were slow dancing in the dark,  
Hearts filled with laughter and joy,  
Brighter than stars were the eyes of the boy,  
Nothing could destroy the atmosphere,  
Love's the only thing in here.

They were slow dancing in the dark,  
Couldn't be more than centimeters apart,  
Lips drawing closer,  
Hearts beating faster,  
No one thought it would end in disaster.

 

Lights going out,  
First shot could be heard,  
Blood curdling screams followed.  
Then the panic started,  
Now they involuntarily parted.

 

„Chanyeol!!", the short man in the baby blue suit shouted, eyes widened in pure panic, then he crouched under a flipped table to his right.

The ballroom was not what it was supposed to be anymore.  
No dim lights, no slow music coming from the speakers, neither wine glasses clinking while toasting.  
The ballroom layed in ashes, broken glass all over the floor, there was blood everywhere on the pristine white table cloths.

About 5 tall masked men with different types of machine guns crashed the event, total randomly started shooting people or taking hostages.  
Were they terrorists?  
No one knew, most of the guests already dead or currently fighting for their lives.

In between them, Byun Baekhyun, searching for his Fiancé.

It was supposed to be a fun and fancy night out to properly celebrate the year coming to an end, meanwhile getting a bit tipsy and returning back home late and then cuddle and love eachother till the sun started to rise again.

But now he sat there on the carpeted floor, broken pieces of glass cutting into his hands and knees as he tried to get to the exit without the cruel shooters noticing him.

He didn't know where Chanyeol was, the only thing he strongly hoped for was that he's still alive.

He peeked to the left towards the exit.  
The first thing he noticed was one of the men holding up a woman by her hair and pointing a gun at her head.  
Baekhyun tried to muffle the anxious disturbed screams, leaving his mouth in fear of this life threatening situation.

He had already seen enough, he wanted to cry but he couldn't, tears weren't even rushing down his cheeks, it felt like his entire body was paralyzed.  
Adrenaline had never shot through his veins in that high extent, he just wanted to find Chanyeol, get out of here and forget about everything.

Suddenly he recognized a familiar fabric peaking from under one of the desks.  
It belonged to a smooth beige brown suit matching his own baby blue one.  
And the fabric moved which could only mean that Chanyeol was hiding under the desk!

Baekhyun wanted to scream in joy and just run over to his thankfully alive lover, but he couldn't, he'd immediately put his life on the line and probably be shot in the back of his head while running.  
He definitely couldn't risk that.

So instead he quickly crawled behind the bar, only to be greeted by more than 5 corpses stacked on top of eachother.  
His stomach turned upside down because of the sight and he'd normally puke right then and there but the adrenaline rushing through his entire body and the urge wanting to save his lover and get the fuck out was stronger.

From behind the bar he had a better view of Chanyeol hiding behind the desk.

His already huge eyes were widened in shock too and he anxiously looked around, trying to find a way to escape.  
Then his eyes laid upon Baekhyun, his gaze immediately softened, he looked relieved but also extremely hurt, the look in his eyes was longing but he knew that this was probably how everything would end.

Tears started to run down both of their cheeks.  
They were freshly engaged and their life together was just about to begin, originally promising a golden and rosy future for them.

But now they sat there on the blood smeared floor, tears rushing down their faces, hands reaching out for eachother.

 

Then another shot could be heard and in the next second, Chanyeols light beige suit was soaking in his own blood.

 

He slowly looked down his chest, in disbelief he put his hand on the blood leaking hole in his body.  
He looked at his own blood all over his hand and then over to Baekhyun.

The shot wound didn't really hurt, too much adrenaline in his system trying to keep him alive, but what hurt was Baekhyuns face.

He looked scared too the bone, his eyes were glassy, normally rosy cheeks gone pale and his hands were shaking uncontrollably.

In the next second he jumped up and sprinted over to the now slowly to death bleeding love of his life.

 

„CHANYEEEEOOOOL!!!!"

His scream was the most heartbreaking thing Chanyeol ever heard.  
He knew what was about to happen.  
A weak and sad smile spread on his face.

„Chanyeollie!..."  
Baekhyun broke down next to him and dragged his heavy body into his arms.

Chanyeol inhaled the sweet scent of his lover for one last time, he'd definitely miss it.

„Oh my god Yeol you can't die, NOOO!"  
Baekhyun desperately cryed, a waterfall of tears cascading down his round cheeks.

He carefully laid Chanyeol's head in his lap and tried to somehow stop the bleeding with a ripped table cloth, although he deep inside knew, nothing could save him anymore.  
But he kept on hoping for a miracle.

 

‚Please someone help me, help HIM.', he prayed.

 

Chanyeol gathered all the strength left in his body and raised his arms to caress Baekhyun's tear stained cheeks.

He flinched upon contact but looked down right into Chanyeol's more and more glassy looking eyes.  
His gaze held so much affection but also sadness because he knew he was about to die, but at least he would die in the arms of his love.

 

„Baek even now you still look so beautiful..."

Another weak smile appeared on his lips as his shaky fingertips ghosted over Baekhyun's face.

 

Even more tears ran down Baekhyun's cheeks and he grasped for Chanyeol's hands to hold them tight.

Chanyeol weakly squeezed Baekhyuns smaller hands, trying to fit his larger hands inside, back.

 

„Please Yeol don't die here, we'll get out soon and everything will be over, I promise you!", he weakly hiccups. 

 

„Baek I guess it's too late for me but you have to get out of here love..."

 

„N-not without you dumbass!..."

 

„Baekhyunnie I love you so much, I always loved you more than anything else."

 

„I love you too Yeollie, I love you too...", he uncontrollably sobbed into Chanyeol's messy hair.

 

„I'm so sorry Baek, tell the others I'll miss them.", he shakily exhaled.

 

„No no no, you can't leave us, Park Chanyeol I forbid you to die!!"  
He held his cheeks and looked deep into his eyes desperately trying to convince him to keep on fighting.

„Don't look so sad please, smile for me honey."

„But h-how..?", he wanted to protest but then he realized-

It was Chanyeol's last wish.

So he tried his best to give his dying lover his bright shining smile, meant for him and only him to see.

Chanyeol's face immediately lit up, a small fire of love still warmly glowing in his eyes as his body became cold.

„I love you~", he whispered almost inaudible.

Then his limbs became heavy and his eyelids closed, but the smile triggered by his lover never left his face. 

 

„Chanyeol??"

 

„No..."

 

„CHANYEEEEEEOOOOOL!!!!!!"

 

 

Then a bullet pierced it's way through Baekhyun's skull, his body slumping down on top of Chanyeol's.

 

-•-•-•-•-•-

They slow danced in the dark,  
Wanted to be till death tears'em apart.  
Bodies hunched together as if they'd sleep,  
But for that the wounds were to deep.  
Their souls shot up to the sky,  
To say they'd reunite  
Would be neither truth nor lie.

They slow danced in the dark,  
Hearts filled with pain and loss,  
The only thing that stayed was love.


End file.
